tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of unanswered questions and plot holes in The Happening
This page is a list of all the unanswered questions brought up in the hosts' coverage of the M. Night Shyamalan film, The Happening. The list *How does one forget the page number in the book one is reading when the book is still open on that page? *Why is the one woman on the bench completely unaffected by this affliction even though literally every other person in eyesight has turned into a mindless drone? *Why did the unaffected woman say there were people clawing at each other when they show us that there is not a single person doing this? Further, you could not see blood on anyone, which she also claims she sees. *Why would she not say, "What are those people doing?" or "What the fuck?!" *So, the woman who kills herself on the bench can't remember the page number of her book (even though it's still open), but she does remember she has a hairpin with which she can impale her jugular? How does that work? *Why does the unaffected woman not scream or cry or show any emotion whatsoever when her friend kills herself??? *What science teacher worth a shit would ever say that we will never understand something in nature??? *Does M. Night Shyamalan think "theory" means "guess"? *How would anyone know how this chemical agent works so soon after the initial "attacks"? Where did all the information on this chemical agent come from? *How did Julian get "she's probably leaving you" from Elliot saying "she isn't feeling well"??? *Why does Alma just set the phone on the table and stare at it while it vibrates? Does she want to answer it? Is she afraid of it? *Why does the ticker on the Exposition Network say "Centers for Disease Control" when they are clearly in front of the United Nations? Furthermore, the CDC is in Atlanta, not New York City. *Why does Alma sit there with a contemplative hand on her chin? What is the emotion she is supposed to be expressing here? *What the hell does the newspaper headline that says "KILLADELPHIA - MURDER RATE SOARING" have to do with anything in this movie??? *Why does Julian go from being rambling (but normal) to full-on aggressive towards Alma out of nowhere? Especially since he invited her to go with them in the first place! What is with these two??? *If this killer plant wind is causing people to completely lose their minds, then why are none of their cars lurching forward? Did the killer wind tell them to put all of their cars in park before blowing their brains out? *Why did Alma give Joey her phone number if she didn't want him calling her? *Filbert, PA does not have a train station. *Why did the train conductor not just keep going? *Why would you show a video of someone getting an animality done to him in a zoo somewhere to a group of random strangers--one of whom is eight years old? *Who was filming this, anyway? If that guy who jumped into the lion habitat was affected, then everyone else around him should have been affected, as well. *Lions do not go for limbs to kill their prey. They would go for the jugular to suffocate them first. *All of the people that got to Filbert via train then drive off in cars. *What person in their right mind would just randomly yell out to a room of 75-100 people that, "If we stay here, we're going to DIE here!!!"? *Everyone drives off in different directions, which means that some of those people are going to be heading back in the direction they were coming from to escape the chemical attack. *Why would you take hot dogs on the road with you, when you have no way to heat them? *Why, in a movie where people are brutally committing suicide, would you keep a conversation about the merits of hot dogs in the script? *Julian made it from Filbert, PA to Princeton, NJ, which is a SIX-HOUR DRIVE, in what...20 minutes? It's not dark when they arrive, and they say everything in this movie happens in one day at the end of the film. *They drove six hours and everyone was fine? They didn't encounter any road blocks, overturned cars or other people killing themselves all over the place? Once they hit Princeton, everything was fucked??? *Julian was in the front seat without a seat belt on. Yet, when they crash, two people fly out of the windshield--neither of whom are Julian. Which means that one of those people flew through him, '''and '''he somehow didn't get launched out of the front seat even though he wasn't wearing a seat belt. *How was there a torrent of glass back behind the car when it was the front of the car that got destroyed when it hit the tree? *Julian kills himself by slicing his wrists...the wrong direction. *How did the woman see the dead people in the road ahead when they hadn't turned the corner yet to see that road? *How did a bunch of cars just randomly meet up at that very spot? *The guy playing Private Auster is very obviously reading from cue cards. *How big of a douchebag do you have to be to be yelling at a woman who is listening to her daughter DIE ON THE PHONE to ask the daughter what's happening outside??? * Category:Lists Category:Unanswered Questions